1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to advertising display systems, and more particularly to a combination outdoor daytime/nighttime advertising display apparatus capable of displaying both a fixed image and a projected image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past a number of attempts have been made to create an outdoor advertising device that is capable of changing the various images being displayed and that has a conventional printed display and is also capable of projecting an image, which can be changed, onto a screen associated with the billboard during the nighttime. Examples of such devices include the following:
The patent to McGhee U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,066, issued on Aug. 3, 1965, discloses an outdoor advertising sign having a display comprising a screen that is permanently positioned in the area normally having a fixed display surface for printed or painted images in conventional billboards. The screen has portions comprising a blank projection surface, while other portions have fixed advertising images. The fixed advertising images are printed, painted or affixed directly to the surface of the screen and are rolled or unrolled with the screen as different portions of the screen are displayed. Power driven means automatically operate the rollers to reel the screen between a position for displaying the blank projection surface portion during the nighttime and a position for displaying the fixed printed advertising image portion during the daytime. A projection device is fixed on a bracket in front of the screen. A photoelectric cell, when actuated by light, activates the power driven means and the projection device.
The patent to Joss U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,184, issued on Dec. 13, 1949, discloses a retractable curtain, capable of being retracted during daylight hours to expose a fixed image billboard surface, that could also be used as the projection surface.
The patent to Pierson U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,970, issued on Dec. 25, 1962, discloses an enclosed room having a projector at one end and a translucent screen viewable from the outside of the room at the other end. A billboard bearing a fixed advertising image is hinged along one edge to enable it to be swung into close adjacent contact with the translucent screen for viewing from the outside during daylight hours.
The patent to Chrisman U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,798, issued on Feb. 13, 1962, discloses a billboard having a projection screen for displaying a projected image thereon. However, the projection screen is always kept in place and is not moveable.
The patent to Cardin U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,567, issued on Apr. 26, 1988, discloses a combination daytime/nighttime image projection system for a building display window.
The patent to Roffy U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,126, issued on May 14, 1912, discloses an advertisement displaying apparatus in which an image is projected onto a fixed surface.
None of the prior art devices teach a combination outdoor daytime/nighttime advertising display apparatus having an automatically activated projector means and an automatically activated projection screen that covers the fixed display surface of a conventional billboard during the nighttime that is automatically deactivated during the daytime to display the fixed display image of the billboard unobstructed during the daytime.